Forum:Movie trailers
I have recently added movie trailers onto all of the film pages, for people to look at. It has been suggested that we discuss where on the page the trailers should go. I got the idea whilst browsing the LOTR pages, and there they are at the top right. At the moment the Trek trailers are in background information. Where do you think is best? Oh, and I added the teaser trailer for as well. Dave 19:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :No, it has actually been suggested that we discuss whether these should be included on the pages at all. And I, for one, say no. It is impossible for us to claim 'fair use' on the inclusion of video footage such as this, otherwise we would have permitted the Kaltura widget here. Copyright issues such as this are of critical importance to us, as we skirt the very edges of adherence. In addition, on a more minor note, the very kludge-y nature of the YouTube plugin (significant amounts of whitespace due to flawed aspect ratio adaptation, lack of incorporation into site formatting for captions and background, etc) makes the video window look completely out of place. :If consensus is that these should stay, however, they should not go at the top. The initial positioning there caused the entire article to be shifted down a full screen length, leaving an enormous amount of blank space. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:52, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I have to ask. Kaltura widget? And yeah, I see the copyright issues now, should I have discussed putting the trailers in first? I didn't actually have a large amount of blank space on mine, is that because of the different layouts? Dave 20:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::For Kaltura stuff, see this discussion (for starters). -- Sulfur 20:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) The Kaltura widget is a video plugin developed for collaborative video editing. We had some major problems with implementation and copyright issues and asked for the feature to be shut off on MA. See Forum:Video editing for the main discussion, which also includes some discussion on the whole copyright issue. It's no problem that you put the trailers up before discussion - boldness can be a good thing. :Different layouts, different browsers, it could be any number of reasons - but since I'm using Monobook with IE7, the issue could likely affect a large number of visitors. The current location does not have these problems.-- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hey everyone, where are these suggestions/discussions? Dave: "It has been suggested that we discuss where on the page the trailers should go." DarkHorizon: "it has actually been suggested that we discuss whether these should be included on the pages ''at all"'' Thanks TribbleFurSuit 00:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::They were on a) a user's talk page, and b) IRC. As in, both were mentioned on each. -- Sulfur 00:56, 8 May 2008 (UTC) What I don't understand is that there has been no discussion and the trailers have been removed. Anyone know why? Dave 17:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :All of the trailers are still present on their pages. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::What _I_ don't understand is that there has been no discussion, yet the trailers have not been removed. Anyone know why? Or, was "fair-use" really just an insincere strawman argument, when we got rid of the unpopular videowiki tool? --TribbleFurSuit 01:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC)